


Wilcza Tęsknota

by Toootie



Series: Nieuchwytne Zmiany [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, WereJohn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John próbuje uciec od wszystkiego, ale czy to jest możliwe, jeśli Sherlock nie ma zamiaru go puścić?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiedy starał się urządzić w nowym miejscu, sytuacja nieco go na początku przerosła. Spodziewał się trudności w porozumieniu z miejscowymi po angielsku (i to się akurat potwierdziło) oraz tego, że nie wystarczy mu pieniędzy na podstawowe rzeczy- wynajęcie domu i urządzenie go tak, by dało się w nim zamieszkać. I to się nie sprawdziło-gdy już znalazł te jedna, jedyna w okolicy osobę mówiącą w miarę dobrze po angielsku ( choć miała straszny akcent, na szczęście rozumiała go dużo lepiej, niż on ją)i okazało się, że jest chirurgiem wojskowym z kilkuletnim stażem jako internista, okazało się, że dla tutejszych nie jest istotne, czy ma oficjalne potwierdzenie oraz pozwolenie od władz na praktykowanie zawodu- i nagle znalazł się w relatywnie sporym zbiorowisku tubylców, których przekrzykiwali się propozycjami (w gardłowym, nieprzyjemnie brzmiącym dla jego ucha języku) tłumaczonymi na jego użytek przez zachwycona możliwością poćwiczenia angielskiego, młoda kobietę) lokum dla niego. John nigdy by nie przypuścił, że jako nowy mieszkaniec stanie się sensacja na wiele dni a jeszcze mniej, że zostanie dosłownie zasypany propozycjami taniego lub bezpłatnego noclegu. Ale nie wszystko układało się tak doskonale. Szybko okazało się bowiem, że w zamian za przywileje i szczególny sposób traktowania, wynikający z jego zawodu, oczekiwano od niego, że będzie ten zawód wykonywał. A John nie mógł oficjalnie przepisywać leków ani ich ze sobą nie przywiózł. Wiec jedyne, co naprawdę mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to przeprowadzać proste zabiegi chirurgiczne (czerpiąc z zapasów zgromadzonych przez mieszkańców, którzy musieli sobie jakoś radzić bez lekarza) oraz przeprowadzać selekcje nękających ludzi, którzy do niego przyszli, na tych którzy wyzdrowieją sami z siebie oraz tych, którym potrzebna są leki wiec muszą pojechać do PRAWDZIWEGO lekarza i dostać od niego prawdziwe, legalne recepty.  
Niektórzy pacjenci nie mogli tego zrozumieć i John czuł się często mocno sfrustrowany. Poza tym był stres związany z nowym miejscem mieszkania. John wybrał sobie najmniejszy i najbardziej oddalony od siedzib ludzkich dom- właściwie chatę, pod lasem, wybudowana przez kogoś, kto myślał, że uda mu się tu zwabić turystów.  
Czasem nawet się pojawiali, ale na tyle rzadko, że John mógł tam zamieszkać chwilowo, bez wyrzutów sumienia, że pozbawia kogoś z jednej strony dachu nad głowa a z drugiej- dodatkowego dochodu z wynajmu. Tak mu przynajmniej przedstawiła to tłumaczka, a on nie miał wyjścia i musiał jej wierzyć, bo była jego właściwie jedynym łącznikiem z tutejsza społecznością. Oczywiście od razu zabrał się za naukę podstaw norweskiego, ale już wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe i potrwa dłuuugo.  
Dostał od ludzi w ciągu tych kilku pierwszych dni wszystko, czego potrzebował na początek: koce, pościel, garnki, drewno na opał, bo noce bywały już zimne, no i bardzo dużo jedzenia. Które przyjął z głęboką wdzięcznością, bo pełnia zbliżała się nieubłaganie a on czuł coraz większy głód ciała, przygotowującego się na ten wielki wysiłek.  
Ponieważ zapowiedział, że jako lekarz będzie pracował nielegalnie i nie wolno mu brać za swą pracę pieniędzy, zrozumieli to jako zachętę do zapłaty w naturze, co tutaj nie wydawało się takie nienaturalne.  
John był im bezgranicznie wdzięczny za ich gościnność a zarazem przerażała go bardziej, niż pozwalał sobie okazać. Pełnia była blisko, a na razie miał tak często towarzystwo(bo ludzie przychodzili bezpośrednio do jego domu) ze ryzyko, że ktoś zobaczy go w tym odmiennym stanie, stawało się bardzo realne.  
Mógł, co prawda, ogłosić, że wyjeżdża na te trzy dni, albo nawet, że potrzebuje tych dni na odpoczynek, ale problemem było to, że nie mógł dotrzeć z tą wiadomością do wszystkich potencjalnych gości w okolicy. Bo ludzie przychodzili do niego nie tylko po poradę- ale także po to by go poznać, co tutaj wydawało się zupełnie normalnym zachowaniem. Oczywiście nie zawsze była obecna przy tym tłumaczka- wtedy spotkania wymagały dużo cierpliwości z obu stron, ale na szczęście szybko się kończyły.  
John nauczył się kilku potrzebnych w tych sytuacjach słów a goście zdawali się być tak wdzięczni, że w ogóle próbuje być uprzejmy, że nie przeszkadzało im jak bardzo ubogi jest jego słownik na razie.

 

***

 

Po dwóch tygodniach, John zaryzykowałby stwierdzenie, że 80% jego pacjentów przychodziła do niego ze źle zrośniętymi złamaniami albo nie zagojonymi odmrożeniami oraz guzami różnego pochodzenia. gdyby nie te trzy dni w okolicy pełni, John mógłby uznać, że wszystko jest w porządku. No ale gdyby nie one- przede wszystkimi go by tu nie było.  
Przez pierwsze dni nie miał czasu nawet pomyśleć o Londynie i pozostawionym za sobą życiu, ale po mniej więcej tygodniu, zaczął przygotowywać ludzi na to, że wyłączy się z ich życia na trzy dni, rozpowiadając o konieczności odpoczynku (wybrał te opcje bo wydawała mu się najprostsza do przeprowadzenia i najbardziej odporna na ewentualne kryzysy. Poza tym uznał, że ludzie mu w to uwierzą- w końcu naprawdę potrzebował chwili spokoju po tym intensywnym szaleństwie przeprowadzki. Wtedy też po raz pierwszy pomyślał o tym co za sobą zostawił. Myślał, ze myśli o Sherlocku będą mu się nasuwać jako skojarzenia z tym, co będzie widział dookoła siebie, ale nie miał TV ani czasu na czytanie książek, a w okolicy wydarzało sie jedno zabójstwo na dekadę i to zwykle jako absolutnie jednoznaczny wypadek-przy polowaniu na łosie albo jakiejś pracy dotyczącej lasu. Wiec John powinien być bezpieczny. A jednak…  
A jednak wspomnienia zaczęły przychodzić coraz częściej same, nie chciane, nie wyczekiwane a nawet- coraz bardziej aktywnie odpychane, gdy John zorientował się, jak bardzo go bolą, jakie emocje wywołują i że pozostawiają po sobie długotrwały ślad. Ale to jak w psychologicznym żarcie o białym niedźwiedziu- im bardziej strasz się o nim nie myśleć, tym bardziej ci nie wychodzi…  
I tak było z John. Im bardziej nie chciał myśleć o Sherlock, tym częściej jego obraz pojawiał się pod powiekami Johna i często nawet nie musiał do tego zamykać oczu.  
Najgorzej było w domu, kiedy odpoczywał albo robił domowe rzeczy-sprzątał, przygotowywał posiłki. Kiedy się budził i zanim całkiem oprzytomniał zdarzało mu się pomyśleć: „musze sprawdzić, czy Sherlock spał dzisiaj w nocy? Co jadł wczoraj?” i zanim docierało do niego, że obecnie Sherlock nie jest już jego zmartwieniem, już wstawał, otwierając usta, by zawołać jego imię…  
Kiedy trzeźwiał całkiem czuł ból smutku i ze czasem zabierało mu kilka minut przywołanie się do kontroli. oczywiście nie płakał- tego byłoby już za dużo, to nie było w jego stylu, nigdy tego nie robił, od… nie pamiętał, jak wielu lat. ale tutaj, tak daleko od wszystkiego, co znał i nauczył się cenić z i czego czerpał poczucie bezpieczeństwa i sensu życia- tutaj czasami czuł, że chciałby umieć płakać, to by mogło pomóc znosić ten dziwnie głęboki ból, którego pochodzenia nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał już siebie. Nawet, gdy myślał, że Sherlock nie żyje i przechodził straszliwie ciężko żałobę po nim, nawet wtedy nie myślał o płaczu. Potem też nie było wesoło, ale nie przychodziły mu do głowy takie pomysły. Nic już nie rozumiał z samego siebie.  
Zasypianie to był drugi najgorszy moment dnia. Kiedy tracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, zaczynał czekać na dźwięki skrzypiec, albo inne hałasy towarzyszące barwnemu życiu nocnemu współlokatora i coś w nim zaczynało drżeć z niepokoju, gdy słyszał tylko cisze, przerywana najwyżej stukaniem gałęzi o siebie na zewnątrz chaty, gdy mocniej wiało albo trzaśnięciem stygnącego metalu kuchenki wewnątrz.  
Musiał sobie czasem po kilka razy powtarzać, gdzie jest i ze jest bezpieczny, zanim odważał się zasnąć- sam nie strzeżony przez nikogo, bez nawet złudzenia przyjaznej obecności w postaci głosu z radia albo TV.  
W ciągu dnia było łatwiej. Także dlatego, że mógł sobie powtarzać, że z czasem będzie łatwiej, że pozna tych ludzi i zaprzyjaźni się z niektórymi z nich, a w najgorszym razie-ze przywyknie do samotności.  
I w dzień potrafił nawet w to wierzyć, był w stanie przekonać samego siebie, że ma racje. No i łatwiej było znaleźć sobie coś do zrobienia, cos, co odwracało uwagę od żalu i wspomnień –i wtedy, na chwilę, wszystko wydawało się w porządku i pod kontrolą.  
Ale za którymś atakiem nostalgii nie wytrzymał(bo stawały się coraz mocniejsze i dłuższe) i pozwolił sobie przeczytać hurtem wszystkie wiadomości od Sherlocka, Mycrofta i pani Hudson, a nawet Grega.  
SMSy od pani Hudson i Mycrofta nie były trudne do czytania, John przeleciał je wzrokiem i nie zaznał zawodu- pani Hudson głównie wyrażała zatroskanie jego stanem zdrowia i umysłu i tym, czy sobie poradzi a Mycroft…próbował na zmianę zastraszyć go albo wpędzić w poczucie winy z powodu opuszczenia jego młodszego brata- byleby tylko wyciągnąć od niego powód wyjazdu. To było łatwe do zlekceważenia, ale pomiędzy tymi SMSami były też te gorsze- od Grega, który przez kilkanaście SMSów dopytywał się kiedy John wróci do pracy z Sherlockiem i sprawi, żeby detektyw konsultant przestał być okropnym dupkiem; oraz najgorsze- od samego Sherlocka.  
Pierwsze pięć to były proste informacje- opisy spraw którymi się właśnie Sherlock zajmował, oraz ciekawego eksperymentu z elektryczności (na który John pewno by nie pozwolił, gdyby był na miejscu). ale w szóstym pojawiło się zdanie, które sprawiło, że John poczuł… cos. Może odrobinę wyrzutów sumienia?  
Albo może to byłby smutek, gdyby John przyjrzał się temu uważnej?  
Zdanie to brzmiało:  
„Zastanawiam się często, czy jest ci tam dobrze.” I właściwie nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, ale jak na Sherlock było to niemal przyznanie się do myślenia o Johnie. A od tego był tylko mały krok do uznania, że Sherlock martwi się do niego.  
W dziewiątym SMSie napisał:  
„Dlaczego nie odpisujesz? Dlaczego nie napiszesz mi chociaż: przyjechałem na miejsce, zimno tu jest? Mycroft twierdzi, że zżyjesz i mieszkasz w Kirunie. Nic więcej nie chce powiedzieć- może nie wie nic więcej, ale to Mycroft. A ja wolałbym, żebyś ty mi coś napisał.”  
John ścisnęło się serce. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Nie myślał o Sherlock i nie myślał o tym, że on może myśleć. I te słowa, tak bezpośrednio, otwarcie wyrażające uczucia tak niecodziennie dla ich relacji- przedtem w codziennym kontakcie nie potrzebne, bardzo łatwo zastępowane żartami, albo niegroźnymi przekomarzankami, które w ich wewnętrznym kodzie oznaczały potwierdzenie więzów sympatii, wstrząsnęły nim bardziej, niż byłby w stanie kiedykolwiek przypuścić.  
Przełknął ślinę i pomyślał z tęsknotą o angielskiej herbacie. Tutaj mieli tylko coś, co jego żołądek uważał za mieszankę ziół i suszonych owoców i odmawiał polubienia, przynajmniej na razie. Jeszcze jeden symbol zmian, na które nie miał ochoty ani nie był gotowy. Może w przyszłości prowadzi sobie coś lepszego, albo namówi właścicieli najbliższego sklepiku, żeby zamówili coś dla niego.  
Poszedł do szafki, na której stała kuchenka gazowa z dwoma palnikami- prymitywna ale zupełnie wystarczającą do jednej osoby, w dodatku rzadko gotującej coś więcej, niż wodę na herbatę i makaron z sosem z puszki. się jednak, że jest- ponieważ ostrzegano go, że często brakuje tu prądu i wtedy przydaje się możliwość ugotowania wody na gazie.  
Poczekał, aż napój się zaparzy i parząc sobie usta upił pierwszy łyk, zanim odważył się znowu wziąć do ręki swoja komórkę. Na szczęście następne siedem wiadomości od Sherlocka było relatywnie normalnych- narzekał na nudę i głupotę wszystkich dookoła, a nawet poświęcił jedno zdanie starszemu bratu, który najwyraźniej nie chciał podzielić się i posiadanymi informacjami za darmo.  
Ale potem John przeczytał:  
„Jesteś tam jeszcze? „  
A po tym:  
„Nic nie jadłem od wczoraj. Sprawa była zajmująca. Gdybyś tu był, kazałbyś mi coś zjeść. Oczywiście coś pożywnego i zdrowego.”  
John uśmiechnął się pod nosem i powiedział do siebie:  
-Prawda. Masz racje, wmusiłbym w ciebie coś jadalnego.  
Dziewiętnasty:  
„Mnie mogę spać. Nie mogę przestać myśleć. zgadywać, coś ie z tobą dzieje. Po raz setny analizować zgromadzone dane, żeby znaleźć lekarstwo. Ale jeśli ono w ogóle istnieje, to ja nie potrafię go wymyślić. Teraz żałuję, że nie studiowałem medycyny a nie chemie, albo przynajmniej nie skończyłem tej chemii. Może wtedy coś bym wymyślił?”  
John zmarszczył czoło. Znał doskonale desperacje- umiał ją rozpoznać u innych. chyba, że Sherlock próbował nim bezczelnie manipulować. Tak czy inaczej- nie było to coś, co chciałby wzmacniać.  
\- Nie mogę Sherlock. Jeszcze nie.- wypowiedział, nieświadomie swoje myśli na głos.- Daj mi się urządzić, tu pierwsza pełnie.  
I wtedy uświadomił sobie, że to nic nie zmieni w ich sytuacji- po pierwszej pełni będzie po prostu praca a potem odliczanie do następnej. Za każda następną będzie łatwiej, prawdopodobnie, o ile nowo wypracowywanej rutyny nie przełamie jakiś wypadek. Aż wszystko mu spowszednieje, nawet Przemiana.  
Ale nawet wtedy nie wróci do Londynu, przecież sobie na to nie pozwoli- przyjechał tu, żeby Sherlock i pani Hudson byli bezpieczni i żeby nikt się nie dowiedział- zwłaszcza Mycroft. Żeby mógł przeżyć.  
Zrozumiał to, na chwileczkę ogarnął całą swoja sytuacje i zobaczył to swoje tak zwane „życie” tutaj: monotonne, w najlepszym razie, spokojne i przewidywalne, a w najgorszym- pełne strachu przed odkryciem przez ludzi, którzy niedługo uznają się za usprawiedliwionych we wściubianiu swoich nosów w jego życie, równocześnie nigdy nie stających się prawdziwie bliskimi- bo nie będzie tu tego, co zbliżało go tak szybko do współtowarzyszy broni a potem do Sherlocka. Poczuł jak gardło mu się zaciska i przełknął kolejny łyk płynu o smaku malin.  
\- Nie mam wyjścia. –powiedział do siebie, albo do drewnianych ścian, albo do Sherlock, tego, który się o niego martwił, wysyłał mu takie dziwne SMSy i myślał o nim na tyle często, żeby to dezorganizowało jego chaotyczne życie.  
Dwudziesty :  
„Nawet Lestrade coś zauważył. A wiesz jakie mam zdanie na temat jego inteligencji i zdolności spostrzegania. Wczoraj chciał z tobą porozmawiać i kiedy mu powiedziałem, że wyjechałeś domagał się więcej informacji. Nie wiem, czego chciał od ciebie, ale myślę, że chodziło o pogadankę na temat mojego zachowania i twojego wpływu na nie. Nie uwierzył mi, że wyjechałeś za granice i nie wrócisz zbyt prędko. Chyba poszedł z tym do pani Hudson.”  
John poczuł się bardzo źle ale wiedział, jako lekarz, że to czego doświadcza, to tylko fizyczne objawy stresu. Nie pomagało- dalej bolało. Zostawił za sobą tylu ludzi, którzy zauważyli jego nieobecność, którym był potrzebny, którzy nie chcieli się bez niego obejść.  
Kciuk sam mu powędrował na Opcje, by otworzyć nowa wiadomość i odpisać Sherlockowi ale przyłapał się w porę i tylko przewinął dalej odebrane SMSy, ostatni od Sherlock był najdłuższy z nich wszystkich:  
„Musze wyznać, że nie byłem dobrym współlokatorem. Ani tym bardziej- przyjacielem. Gdybym był- nie uciekłbyś, tylko razem ze mną zastanawiał się, jak pokonać okoliczności- to jest jasne dla mniej teraz. Pozwól się przerosić za wszystko co zrobiłem i co sprawiło, że mi nie zaufałeś. Wyliczyłbym te rzeczy, ale po pierwsze- wtedy ten SMS byłby za długi a po drugie- mam wrażenie, że pominąłbym i tak wiele rzeczy, które ty uznałeś swego czasu za ważne i znaczące.”  
\- Jak zwykle- wszystko kreci się wokół ciebie…-powiedział John i czytał dalej, leciutko uśmiechnięty.  
„Dlatego spróbuj przyjąć moje przeprosiny takimi, jakie są- bardzo ogólne i niedoskonałe. Przepraszam za to, że nie byłem wystarczająco uważny i nie szanowałem twojej przestrzeni osobistej, twoich próśb oraz twojej własności. (mówiono mi wielokrotnie, że to może cię w końcu ode mnie odstraszyć. Wskazywano mi także kilkukrotnie, że powinienem częściej używać słów proszę i dziękuje. Myślałem, że jesteśmy ponad durnymi trywialnościami, ale ty miałeś prawo uważać inaczej. Za to także cię przepraszam. jeśli zachcesz, powtórzę je przez telefon, albo osobiście. Tylko odezwij się jakoś.”  
Tego John już nie wytrzymał- nawet jeśli była to manipulacja, to – trafiła w czuły punkt.  
Westchnął i nie myśląc już więcej o swoich obietnicach składanych samemu sobie, napisał, najszybciej jak umiał:  
„przepraszam, że nie odzywałem się wcześniej. Urządzałem się tutaj. Mam gdzie mieszkać i okazuje się, że tutaj nikogo nie obchodzą oficjalne zezwolenia. Leczę ludzi (nie mów Mycroftowi, bo to nielegalne, jak cholera!)” i wysłał to natychmiast, żeby się nie rozmyślić.  
Ale to nie było wszystko i raz przerwana tama, nie mogła utrzymać naporu jego tęsknoty, wiec od razu zaczął pisać kolejna wiadomość:  
„nie musisz mnie przepraszać. Nie za to, za co przeprosiłeś. Wyjechałem nie dlatego, że ci nie ufam. Po prostu musiałem.. w końcu to zrozumiesz.”  
Zanim skończył, telefon zawibrował mu w rękach. Oczywiście to był Sherlock i John uśmiechnął się do swojego smartfona.  
„To dobrze, że się odzywasz. Jestem u Lestrada, na miejscu zbrodni, ale to najwyżej piątka, wiec mogę stad wyjść w każdej chwili. Odbierzesz, jeśli do ciebie zadzwonię teraz? napisz mi coś więcej.”  
John się zastanowił. Nie ufał sobie w tej chwili na tyle, by wiedzieć, jak zareaguje słysząc głos przyjaciela. W słuchawce. Musiał najpierw ochłonąć, wiec napisał:  
„Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, ale za kilka godzin napisze ci maila. Będzie pełen nudnych detali z życia prowincjonalnego lekarza.”  
Próbował żartować, ale prawda była tak, że waliło mu serce a żołądek podjechał do gardła na myśl, że Sherlock mógłby w tej sekundzie zadzwonić.  
Pozostałe godziny tego dnia, John musiał uznać za zmarnowane. Nie mógł się na niczym skupić, myśląc o Sherlock, o jego SMSach, o tym, co mogły znaczyć i co naprawdę znaczyły i cały czas układał w myślach maila do niego,, ciesząc się zupełnie niezrozumiale dla samego siebie, gdyby się ad tym zastanowił- ale tego nie robił- ze tamten do niego napisał i ze ma tak możliwość jego odpowiedź odtarła do Sherlock prawie od razu. Musi napisać dokładnie to, co chce, żeby jego słowa znaczyły, to co chce żeby znaczyły.  
Kiedy wszyscy już poszli iż ostawili go zmęczonego z kompletnym zamętem w głowie, z pustym brzuchem (bo nie miał ochoty ani czasu by postarać się o posiłek) John zupełnie nie wiedział, co napisać. jakaś część w nim- coraz mocniej dochodząca do głosu- a teraz, odkąd przeczytał wiadomości –zagłuszająca prawie wszystkie inne części, które miał w sobie-miała do powiedzenia tylko jedna, prosta rzecz:  
„tęsknię za tobą- za Londynem, i naszym zżyciem. Jestem tu potwornie nieszczęśliwy, aIe dlatego, że to złe miejsce, ale dlatego, że to nie jest moje miejsce. Czuje się chory z tęsknoty za tobą za wszystkim, co zostawiłem. Czuje, że choć przyjęli mnie tu przyjaźnie, dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewałem i mogłem oczekiwać-nie chce tu żyć.”  
Ale tego oczywiście nie umiałby napisać. A nawet gdyby spróbował, to jaki byłby w tym cel?  
Przecież Sherlock tu nie przyjedzie, przecież John pot o go opuścił, by mu nie zagrażać. Przecież miał dobry plan! tyle, że teraz, ten jego plan wydawał się co najmniej niekompletny. Nie przewidywał bowiem, że kiedy John już odejdzie z Londynu, kiedy znajdzie sobie ciche, samotne miejsce, gdzie jego wilk będzie bezpieczny i niegroźny, tenże wilk (a może raczej już on sam- bo ostatnio coraz bardziej zacierała się granica miedzy nimi, tak jakby ucząc się życia w jednym ciele, powoli stapiali się w jedno) nie będzie chciał znieść tego wygnania.  
Dlatego, kiedy wreszcie usiadł z kartka papieru, żeby napisać maila- najpierw na brudno, a zawsze lepiej mus i myślało z długopisem w ręce- nagle zupełnie nie wiedział co ma napisać, skoro nie pozwalał sobie pisać tego, co wypełniało go po brzegi. W końcu wymyślił, że opisanie podróży i otoczenia powinno wystarczyć- łatwe i bezpiecznie emocjonalnie. Ale znowu utknął po kilku zdaniach, gdy zorientował się, że zamiast opisywać okolice,(skoro Sherlock i tak wiedział, gdzie się osiedlił, to mógł sobie pozwolić na szczerość i bycie tak bardzo szczegółowym jak zechce) utknął, opisując jak mu się wszystko kojarzy z detektywem i ich wspólnym zżyciem.  
Przeczytał to, co napisał i wykreślił starannie wszystko, co dotyczyło przeszłości i postanowił pilnować się bardziej w przyszłości. Dlatego, gdy skończył pisać jego list wyglądał jakby napisał go entuzjastycznie nastawiona do zmian nastolatka, która po raz pierwszy wyjechała na wakacje bez rodziców i opisywała im, jak tu jej wspaniale. John miał ochotę zawyć kiedy to czytał. Nie, musiał to poprawić, skrócić i jakoś jednak dać do zrozumienia ze nie czuje się zachwycony ale i tak nie ma zamiaru wracać. Nie chciał przecież, by Sherlock zaczął mieć nadzieje.  
Zmarszczył czoło i zacisnął zęby, czekało go trudne zadanie. nagle usłyszał sygnał przychodzącej wiadomości. Zmarszczył się jeszcze mocniej i odblokował komórkę. Sherlock.  
„Chce z tobą porozmawiać. Być może mam sposób na twoja chorobę.”  
John zaczął oceniać. w pierwszym odruchu chciał zadzwonić, ale równocześnie się czegoś bał. Przez chwile się zastanawiał, ale w końcu wybrał numer Sherlock.  
\- Halo?- zaczął, rejestrując ze zdziwieniem, że drży mu głos.  
Po drugiej stronie coś stuknęło.  
\- Joohn…- to było prawie jękniecie, niskie i żałosne, aż serce Johna ścisnęło się z sympatii, ale szybko mu przeszło, gdy usłyszał resztę zdania:  
\- To, co robisz to wyjątkowy debilizm. Rozczarowałeś mnie, myślałem, że będziesz mądrzejszy.  
Jękliwa nuta skargi była John znana aż za dobrze- głos Sherlock brzmiał tak, gdy narzekał na nudę, brak zajęcia albo Mycrofta.  
Do tej pory jednak nigdy nie dotyczyła Johna. Ale dobrze mu to zrobiło. Nagle doskonale wiedział, jak chce rozmawiać z przyjacielem. I co chce mu powiedzieć.  
\- Możesz mnie nazywać idiotą, ale nie wrócę, póki nie zaproponujesz lekarstwa na moja chorobę- powiedział sztywno i szorstko.. nagle te wszystkie kilometry miedzy nimi nabrały sensu.  
\- Napisałeś, że masz coś takiego?- zapytał, drażniąc się.  
Cisza przez chwile, chyba Sherlock zastanawiał się ,jak to rozegrać.  
\- Jeszcze nie całkiem-powiedział powoli.-Ale cały czas pracuje nad tym..  
John westchnął.  
\- Czego innego mogłem się spodziewać?..-odciął się nie ładnie, ale był już zły.- Wiec po co mam z tobą rozmawiać?  
Sherlock westchnął smętnie i nie odpowiedział. John czekał i uspokajał się stopniowo. Zrobił się strasznie niestabilny ostatnio, bo po chwili już nie obchodziło go, że Sherlock nie ma leku a w dodatku go obraza bez powodu. Zaczął od nowa:  
\- Sherlock. Cieszę się, że cię słyszę. Pisałem właśnie do ciebie, ale… to nie takie proste, sporo się ostatnio działo.- zamilkł. coś w nim coraz głośniej domagało się wypowiedzenia głośno swego protestu i tęsknoty. Przełknął ślinę i poczuł, że cisza robi się coraz bardziej niezręczna i coraz bardziej domaga się jakiegoś przerwy, działania, słów. nie mógł znieść tego dłużej i otwarł usta, żeby powiedzieć byle co, ale to, co z nich wyszło, było aż nazbyt szczere:  
-Nie czuje się tu dobrze. –powiedział cicho i otwarcie, czując emocje, które za nimi stały.  
Sherlock milczał, może czekając na dalszy ciąg i John usłyszał jak wzdycha znowu, daleko stąd i zobaczył go, siedzącego na sofie, w szlafroku, bez skarpetek, w spodniach od piżamy… i kolejne wyznania popłynęły zupełnie nie do zatrzymania:  
\- Myślałem, że to dobry pomysł… myślałem, że to będzie dobre- zacząć nowe życie na nowym miejscu, kiedy zmieniłem się tak bardzo, że nie pasuje do starego… ale chyba.. chyba tutaj też nie pasuje.- mówił coraz ciszej, aż na końcu z gardła wychodził mu szept.  
\- To wraca!- wtrącił się szybko i z energią Sherlock. - nic się nie zmienił, czego snie da się odkręcić. Mycroft nic nie wie, domyśla się, ale zupełnie nie tego, o co naprawdę chodzi. Nikt nic nie wie a ja rozpracowałem w szczegółach, jak to urządzić, żebyś…  
\- Żebym co?- wtrącił się gorzko, John.- Żebym nie zmieniał się w wielkie bydle? Kupisz mi kaganiec? A może wstawisz klatkę do 221C? tylko co z panią Hudson?- w końcu się zorientuje, jak będziesz ja wysyłał co miesiąc na „wakacje”…- nie chciał być tak sarkastyczny, bo Sherlock nie był niczemu winien, ale znowu rósł w nim gniew, na jego upór. „Pełnia coraz bliżej”- przypomniał sobie, i trochę go to uspokoiło-musiał pamiętać, że pełnia nie tylko zmienia mu wygląd ale przede wszystkim wpływa na charakter. Oraz stabilność emocjonalna.  
„Może ten smutek to też pełnia?”- pomyślał, z nadzieją.  
Sherlock też tracił cierpliwość, fuknął przez nos, jak rozzłoszczony chomik i wciął mu się w środek zdania:  
\- Wiesz, że nie pomagasz. Nie wiem, czemu jesteś taki uparty i celowo utrudniasz rozwiązanie problemu. Który jest jak każdy wcześniejszy – do rozwiązania. Trzeba się tylko zastanowić.  
John milczał. Nie mieli szans się porozumieć na ten temat. Nie było sensu nawet próbować.  
\- Wynająłem magazyn w takim miejscu, że możesz sobie robić co zechcesz a i tak nikogo to nie obejdzie.  
Będziesz miał tam dużo miejsca do biegania i..- powoli wytracał energie, słysząc chyba, że milczenie po drugiej stronie nie wyraża zgody, nawet najbardziej warunkowej.  
\- Wiem dokładnie, kiedy to się dzieje, wystarczy, że tego dnia zamiast do domu wrócisz z pracy do tego magazynu. Nie będzie mnie tam. Ani nikogo, kogo znamy… John! Możesz się nie zgadzać i mieszkać w tym… lesie, albo możesz wrócić wreszcie z tej Elby, z tego wygnania i pomoc mi to wszystko… dopracować szczegóły.- jego głos zaczynał znów brzmieć nieco żałośnie i John znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że osiąga teraz granice swej frustracji.  
Nie lubił tego, nie chciał tego.  
\- Przestań myśleć o tym. Nie wrócę. Nie jest mi tu dobrze, ale… przywyknę. Jakoś.-wzruszył ramionami, choć Sherlock nie mógł tego zobaczyć, gest mu pomógł. – Nie wrócę. Pogódź się z tym. Cokolwiek zrobisz i wymyślisz, nie wrócę, wiec przestań tracić czas na te bezsensowne próby… nawet nie wiem, jak to nazwać.  
\- Próbuje. ci. Pomóc.- wyszczekał Sherlock z naciskiem i złością.- Może byś to zauważył wreszcie. Nie wymagam docenienie.  
\- Nie mogę tego docenić.- John był niemal zrozpaczony.- Bo tego nie chce! zrozum… spróbuj się postawić na moim miejscu. Co byś zrobił, gdybyś mógł zabić wszystkich których… bliskich ludzi.  
\- Ty i to twoje wybujałe poczucie winy za wszystkie niepopełnione zbrodnie!- John był pewny, że Sherlock targa w tej chwili włosy z wściekłości. Ta rozmowa tylko wszystko pogarszała. Dla nich obu i dla każdego z osobna. Nie maił już na to siły.  
Ani ochoty, nie znajdował przyjemności w słuchaniu, jak sprawnie doprowadzają się nawzajem do szału.  
\- Sherlock. Przestań.- powiedział spokojnie, z obolałym sercem.- To nie ma sensu. Ja nie zmienię zdania, ty… ty nie potrafisz się z tym pogodzić. Nie wiedze innego wyjścia, niż…poprosić cię, żebyśmy chwilowo przestali ze sobą rozmawiać, bo to zawsze doprowadzi nas do kłótni.- było mu okropnie smutno. A mówienie takich rzeczy tylko pogarszało sytuacje. Bo, jak zaczynał podejrzewać, jego najbardziej wewnętrzne ja nie marzyło o niczym innym, niż zaufanie Sherlockowi we wszystko, spakowanie się i ucieczka stad pierwszym lepszym samolotem. To było okropne- wystarczająco złe było to, że musiał spierać się z przyjacielem za którym tak tęsknił. Teraz jeszcze okazywało się, że Sherlock maił wspólnika, sojusznika w głowie Johna. Co uczyniło walkę sto razy trudniejsza!  
Sherlock na szczęście jeszcze o tym nie wiedział i słysząc Johna obraził się- jak zwykle, że John mu nie ufa i ślepo nie podąża za nim. Na zakończenie nawymyślał mu od debili i emocjonalnie upośledzonych, ale John słyszał w jego głosie oprócz frustracji, desperacji i irytacji jeszcze coś- może tylko mu się tak zdawało, może przypisał mu swoje emocje- ale usłyszał w jego tonie odrobinę tęsknoty i smutku. I wcale się z tego nie ucieszył- bo domyślał się, że to oznacza, że będzie mu się trudniej przez te emocje pogodzić z tym, z czym i tak nie chce się pogodzić jego umysł- ze tym razem nie ma racji. Już po kilku minutach od zakończenia tej rozmowy, John poczuł pierwsze ukłucie tęsknoty i wkurzył się na samego siebie tak bardzo, że postanowił ukarać się pójściem spać bez zjedzenie kolacji.  
To było głupie i dziecinne i niedorzeczne, ale i tak nie chciało mu się jeść a bardzo chciał już zakończyć ten cholernie emocjonalnie wyczerpujący dzień. Bo następny musiał być lepszy.

 

***

Nie był.  
Sherlock dał mu, co prawda spokój, nie odezwał się, nie wysłał nawet jednego SMSa, ale John obudził się zanurzony w nieokreślonym przygnębieniu jak w szarej gęstej chmurze z duszącego pyłu a w trakcie dnia zmierzał ewidentnie w stronę całkowitej, obezwładniającej rozpaczy.  
Znów nie miał apetytu i kiedy zorientował się, że przez cały dzień zdołał wmusić w siebie ledwie dwie kanapki, zaczął się zastanawiać, na co jest chory. Poza tamtym.  
Ale tak naprawdę mało go to obeszło, wiec po prostu owinął się kołdra i nakazał sobie zasnąć. Był wyczerpany do kości- głównie czuciem, bo dzisiaj akurat mało kto miał ochotę go odwiedzać. Na szczęście, bo nie dałby rady zająć się niczym poważniejszym. Tylko coś mu szeptało do ucha, że coś jest nie tak, że coś powinien był zrobić… ale przecież i tak nie maił na nic siły, wiec…  
Zasnął.  
A następnego dnia było z nim jeszcze gorzej- nie miał siły zejść z łóżka, wiedział, że nie może to być wynikiem niejedzenia- jego post trwał zbyt krótko i jeśli był jakoś z nim powiązany to na tej zasadzie, że oba mogły być objawem tej samej, toczącej go choroby.  
Ale nawet lekarza w nim nie interesowało jaka to choroba i czym się skończy pozostanie w łóżku przez cały następny dzień.  
Ktoś do niego pukał, słyszał, jakieś głosy, ale nie zainteresował się nimi na tyle, by coś im odpowiedzieć, choć było to nieuprzejme a ci ludzie pewno zorientowali się, że jest w środku.  
nie napalił w piecu, nie ugotował sobie jedzenia. Zagotował sobie garnek wody, wsypał do niego cała posiadana herbatę a kiedy to wystygło przelał do pustej butelki i położył ją koło łóżka.  
Zmusił się do przełknięcia dwóch kromek chleba i wrócił pod kołdrę. Ciągle było ciepło, choć w nocy mógł przyjść mróz- a wtedy mogło się zrobić nieprzyjemnie. Nie obeszło go to… chciał tylko spać i nie pamiętać, że musi tutaj zostać, przez następne… dużo czasu. Oczywiście, mógł pojechać gdzieś indziej, dalej na północ, ale co by to zmieniło? Najwyżej musiałby przechodzić przez cały ten okropny chaos jeszcze raz- to, gdzie był, nie miał znaczenia póki był poza Londynem, poza… Baker Street. Zresztą nie mógł się ruszyć stad aż nie minie jego comiesięczna przypadłość. Nie chciało mu się sprawdzać, którego dokładnie jest, ale wydawało mu się, że pełnia jest tuz, tuz- za dzień, dwa.  
Jego obecna słabość maiła te zaletę, że jeśli się z niej nie otrząśnie, będzie bardzo potulnym wilkołaczkiem.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia pojawił się Sherlock.  
Musiał wyjechać od razu po ich rozmowie albo nawet rozmawiał już jadąc tutaj.  
John nie wstał, żeby mu otworzyć, myślał, że to kolejny goście, ale nawet świadomość tego, że mogą to być chorzy, potrzebujący jego pomocy, nie byłaby w stanie go ocucić z tego dziwnego letargu.  
Ale Sherlock nigdy nie podawał się łatwo i kiedy stukanie w drzwi i szarpanie za klamkę nic nie dało, po prostu użył jakiegoś druciaka i zrobił sobie wytrych. Zamek nie stanowił specjalnego wyzwania dla jego umiejętności.  
John zobaczył go i oczywiście nie uwierzył swoim oczom ale to coś w nim, co odmawiało zgody na samotność, poznało znajomy zapach i głos i natychmiast zaczęło odzyskiwać wole życia. Która najpierw przybrała postać apetytu. Zaburczało mu w brzuchu.

\- John!- Sherlock był ewidentnie poruszony. Wrzeszczał, miotał się po niezbyt dużym wnętrzu, jakby go nie zauważał i John, który nie chciał się ukrywać nie przed nim (jeśli to prawda ze on tu był, jeśli mu się to nie uroiło) powiedział:  
\- Jestem tutaj. Na łóżku. Było mi… zimno.- dodał, po chwili, jakby się tłumaczył, dlaczego leży w swoim własnym łóżku, pod ciepła kołdrą po południu.  
Sherlock natychmiast zlokalizował źródło głosu i przyleciał do niego.  
\- Co ci się stało?- zapytał, z niepokojem już sięgając do ramienia Johna, jakby się spodziewał znaleźć go rannego, albo chorego.  
\- Nic.- mruknął tamten iż zaczął mozolnie siadać. Słaby był strasznie.  
Sherlock obserwował go z napięciem. Nie zdjął nawet płaszcza i rękawiczek.  
\- Jesteś chory. Jadłeś cos? Wyglądasz strasznie..- zapytał i John uśmiechnął się, gdyby miał siłę z tego komicznego odwrócenia rol. Teraz to on nie troszczył się o swoje ciało należycie a Sherlock się tym martwił.  
Na szczęście szybko zmienił zdanie i zamiast wpatrywać się onieśmielająco w Johna, zaczął przetrząsać jego szafki .  
\- Masz tu w ogóle coś do jedzenia?- krzyknął.- Przecież musisz dużo jeść. –powiedział z pretensja nie znajdując zbyt wiele, bo John wyjadł prawie wszystko, kiedy miał apetyt ale nie uzupełnił zapasów.  
\- Jak nie będziesz jadł, umrzesz.- stwierdził cierpliwie Sherlock, niczym oczywistość. John poczuł chęć protestu ze nie da się traktować jak dziecko, ale był na jej wyrażenie zbyt słaby i zbyt przytłoczony nagłą tak niespodziewana zmiana sytuacji.  
\- Muszę zdobyć coś do jedzenia.- mruczał tymczasem Sherlock i po chwili już go nie było, a John przymknął oczy i oddał się rozpaczy, bo teraz już wiedział, że mu się to wszystko przewidziało a najgorsze było to, że słabość swego ciała nie wykorzystał sytuacji i nie porozmawiał z nim, nie zapytał… albo lepiej- nie spróbował go dotknąć- nawet, jeśli miałoby się okazać, że to rozwieje złudzenie jego obecności, bo nie będzie mógł go dotknąć…  
John opadł na łóżko i chciał płakać, ale na to też nie miał siły-był zbyt odwodniony. Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu- budził się i zasypiał co chwile, nie wiedział stąd zegarka a komórka leżała gdzieś porzucona, dawno rozładowana.  
Kiedy Sherlock wrócił z jedzeniem, John wiedział tym razem natychmiast, że to nie sen ani halucynacja, bo to, co ze sobą przynosił, pachniało tak bardzo upajająco, że ocuciłoby Johna nawet, gdyby był bliski śmierci. Może zresztą już był jej bliski?  
Teraz wiedział, o co chodziło Sherlock – dla zwykłego człowieka o jego wadze trzy- cztery dni głodówki w cieple i spokoju nie byłyby problemem, ale on teraz był inny i jego metabolizm nie znosił długich przerw w jedzeniu.  
Sherlock pachniał … mięsem i John było wszystko jedno, czy jest surowe czy nie- pochłonął wszystko, co mu Sherlock podawał, nie czując smaku ani nie rejestrując co właściwie zjada.  
Dopiero gdy skończył, gdy wylizał palce i pożądliwie spojrzał na ręce Sherlock, dotarło do niego, że tak, Sherlock tu jest naprawdę. Przejechał te setki kilometrów i uratował go od czegoś, co teraz w jego obecności wydawało się straszne i nie do przyjęcia.  
-Co?.. czemu?- zaczął i pogodzony z końcem jedzenia, spojrzał wreszcie porządnie na gościa, który zdjął już płaszcz i siedział na brzegu łóżka ale na wyciągnięcie ręki- jakby się bał usiąść bliżej, albo chciał dać John trochę przestrzeni.  
Minę miał w każdym razie niezbyt pewna siebie i John poczuł, że cały się spina, w przeczuciu niebezpieczeństwa, już gotów na odpieranie ataku. Ale- co zrozumiał po chwili analizy swoich uczuć- nie przed Sherlock, tylko przed tym, co mogłoby mu zagrozić.  
\- Przyjechałem.- stwierdził Sherlock po prostu z niezwyczajna dla siebie lapidarnością..  
\- To widzę.- John nie chciał wcale być uszczypliwy, chciał wyrażać wdzięczność, radość, szczęście, które czuł jedna z ego części, ale jakoś… tak mu wychodziło, choć sobie obiecywał, że kiedy będzie miał szanse, to okaże Sherlock to, co czuje w głębi duszy… to znowu mówił tak, jakby miał o coś pretensje do Sherlocka.  
Sherlock nie przejął się tym jednak za bardzo. Pomógł mu wykaraskać się z pościeli, zrobił mu dużo tej owocowej herbaty, która sam nie miał zamiaru pić i posunął się nawet do ogarnięcia trochę chaosu w jaki zamieniła się ta mała powierzchnia, podczas napadu słabości Johna.  
Nie mówili do siebie dużo przez ten czas, John odzyskiwał siły i zużywał je na doprowadzenie się normalnego stanu. Potem musiał przyjąć kilku gości, zaniepokojonych jego „nieobecnością” i nie mogli przy nich rozmawiać. Okazało się też, że Sherlock oczywiście znał norweski lepiej, niż John, co nawet się przydało, bo mógł sam wytłumaczyć swoja obecność i pomoc Johnowi udawać, że wszystko jest w całkowitym porządku i nie dzieje się nic dziwnego.  
Kiedy zostali sami i było już wieczór i choć musieli porozmawiać, jakoś to nie wychodziło.  
\- Jutro jest pełnia.- zaczął w końcu Sherlock, kiedy zjedli kolacje- tzn John zjadł 4/5 wszystkiego, co było na stole.-Co masz zamiar zrobić? masz jakąś bezpieczna kryjówkę?  
John wzruszył ramionami ale wytłumaczył mu swój plan- dom maił mała piwnice, do której prowadziło wejście z boku domu- bardzo małe wejście, z metalowymi drzwiczkami, które łatwo było zablokować skoblem i łańcuchem.  
Jedynym problemem mógł być hałas, ale gdy John zszedł do piwnicy i zaczął w niej krzyczeć, a Sherlock został na zewnątrz, po drugiej stronie zamkniętych drzwi, okazało się, że akustyka jest niezła- dźwięk prawie nie wydostawał się z wnętrza.  
Sherlock słuchał bardzo uważnie i cały czas myślał nad możliwymi scenariuszami, ale wyglądało na to, że John dobrze się przygotował. Jedyne, co mogli zrobić, by poprawić sytuacje, to dać mu coś na uspokojenie, ale po pierwsze nic nie mieli a po drugie, Sherlock orzekł, że John jest wystarczająco słaby po tej głodówce.  
\- Co ty sobie myślałeś?- zapytał John z prawdziwa ciekawością.- Byłeś chory?  
Może to jakąś wilkołacza choroba?- John widział jak kółeczka w jego głowie zaczynają się obracać.  
\- Nie.- przerwał z mocą, ten pączkujący eksperyment. – To nie ma nic wspólnego z byciem tym czymś… nie chciało mi się jeść, po prostu, to nie żadna głodówka. Bez żadnego sensu.  
\- Ale John, musimy to zrozumieć, to może być ważne, że to jest związane z tym miejscem.- Sherlock nakręcał się dalej, ale John robił się czerwony, że złości. – Nie ma tu nic do rozumienia. Było mi źle i nie chciało mi się jeść. A jeśli będziesz to drążył, to wykopie cię stąd… a właśnie- przypomniałem sobie. Ile masz zamiar zostać?  
Sherlock zamrugał oczami i znieruchomiał. John wyczuł zmianę powietrza, jakby był bardzo czułym instrumentem nastawionym na odczytywanie jego nastrojów. Nie musiał patrzeć na niego.  
\- Co?- zapytał natychmiast, zaniepokojony i czujny. Oczywiście szansa, że zachowanie Sherlock miało związek z zagrożeniem z zewnątrz, było… zerowe, ale John nie mógł nic poradzić, na to, że jego część wierzyła we wszystkim zagrożenie. John przypuszczał, że to nawet nie musi być w stu procentach ta nowa jego cześć, której nabawił się po ugryzieniu- raczej ta część wzmocniła tylko to nastawienie, które John miał już wcześniej- jako wojskowy, jako partner w śledztwach- musiał mieć w sobie więcej nieufności do świata, niż inni, zajmujący się praca za biurkiem, albo w fabryce. Sherlock wyglądał jakby go ktoś przyłapał na czymś, co on uważał za wstydliwe- pomyłce czy niewiedzy,  
\- Hej! pytałem…  
\- Tak. Wyobraź sobie- jeszcze pamiętam, o co pytałeś.- sarknął, urażony i znów zamilkł .  
\- No, ale ciągle nie odpowiadasz?- podsunął John. - Czy to jakiś problem?  
\- Nie.- Sherlock zacisnął usta. John zmarszczył czoło.-A przeszkadzam ci w czymś? Wydawało mi się, byłem raczej pomocny, kiedy przyszli do ciebie ci… tubylcy.- powiedział Sherlock, powoli, nisko, tak, jak wtedy, gdy próbował z kogoś coś wyciągnąć, onieśmielając go swoja inteligencja.  
John wydął usta.  
\- No dobra, przyznaje, że się przydałeś. Ale to nie zmienia mojego pytania- kontynuował John.-Muszę wiedzieć, ile zostaniesz, żeby…- się przygotować na rozstanie. Dokończyła w myślach jego część, który już zaczynał nie lubić. Była zbyt przywiązana do Sherlock jak na jego gust. I przez to- wystawiała go na cierpienie, czyniła zbyt łatwym do zrozumienia. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Przyjechałem tutaj, bo… ty nie chcesz wrócić. – powiedział w końcu prosto.- Nie mam zamiaru wracać bez ciebie do Londynu.-doprecyzował, że zdecydowaniem i zacisnął usta. John wiedział, że czeka na atak złości z jego strony i zebrał siły by nie dać się zranić.  
Z przekory może, nie poczuł wcale złości, tylko jakieś rozrzewnienie, ale zamiast je analizować, albo złościć się na siebie za jej czucie, powiedział wreszcie to co dyktowało mu serce:  
-Nie wierze, że uda cii się mnie namówić, ale tak bardzo chciałem cię zobaczyć, że cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Naprawdę.  
Sherlock rozluźnił się wyraźnie i wypuścił powietrze ze świstem, John nie czuł ani tak odważny by popatrzyć na niego w tej chwili, ale usłyszał ciche:  
\- Ja też się cieszę. Ze przyjechałem. i ze udało mu się zapobiec twojemu… ze przyjechałem w porę, by ci pomoc.  
John uśmiechnął się. oczywiście- Sherlock nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś tak miłego, ludzkiego, gdyby nie przemycił w tym przechwałki. Tym razem- chodziło o to, że to on uratował Johna.  
Ale coś się zmieniło i po kolacji zrobiło się miedzy nimi dużo bardziej swobodnie. Mimo tego, co ich czekało po wschodzie Księżyca John zniósł do piwnicy duża butelkę wody i garnek, do której ją wlał, trochę surowego mięsa.  
Sherlock skomentował to tak:  
\- Mięso tu jest bardzo tanie. Dobrze dla ciebie. ciekawe, czy to dlatego, że można polować, czy…- ale John był już zbyt niespokojny, by słuchać jego mamrotania i uciszył go ruchem ręki. Skóra zaczynała go swędzieć i po raz pierwszy czuł, że to się zbliża.  
Sherlock dreptał za nim niemal jak kot domagający się uwagi, a John zaczynał czuć się jakby dostawał gorączki.  
\- Usiądź gdzieś!- wybuchł dwadzieścia minut przed tym, kiedy mieli zgodnie z planem zamknąć go w piwnicy.- Denerwuje się przez ciebie.  
Sherlock się obraził, ale przycupnął na brzeżku krzesła.  
Schodząc por aż ostatni przed nocą do piwnicy, John zabrał ze sobą stary koc. liczył się z tym, że go rozedrze na strzępy, ale czuł, że chce go mieć przy sobie. Pachniał dobrze i był przyjemny w dotyku. Miękki.  
Rozebrał się i wtedy koc się przydał- mógł się nim owinąć, było mu cieplej i czuł się… bezpieczniej.  
A teraz potrzebował czuć się lepiej, bo niedługo miał poczuć się dużo gorzej.

Sherlock słyszał przez podłogę, jak John jęczy i wyje podczas Przemiany. Nic mu się zostało oszczędzone- żaden jęk, wycie, skowyt. Musiał to jakoś przeczekać, wiec zajął się rozpakowywaniem rzeczy. Cokolwiek, byle rozładować nie dające się opanować napięcie.  
Kiedy pod jego stopami zapadła wreszcie cisza, znieruchomiał i zaczął nasłuchiwać- okazało się, że cisza byłą gorsza do zniesienia, niż poprzedni hałas bo Sherlock musiał słuchać najdrobniejszego dźwięku i próbować domyślić się, co się dzieje z Johnem. W końcu, kiedy nie słyszał nic od dłuższej chwili zaryzykował.. kucnął a potem ukląkł na deskach podłogi i położył na nich dłonie a potem powoli, z wahaniem zbliżył usta do szpary pomiędzy nimi i powiedział:  
\- John?  
Pod podłoga wybuchło nagle życie i długie, żałosne skomlenie, które go zaskoczyło tak, że szarpnął się całym ciałem w górę.  
\- John!  
Wiedział, że to nie ma sensu, ale czytał tyle o psowatych, że jeśli John był w tym stanie choć nieco podobny, do wilka albo psa, to liczył się dla niego teraz ton głosu, nie słowa.  
\- Wiem, że mi nie możesz opowiedzieć jak się czujesz, ale chciałem ci powiedzieć, że będzie ci lepiej, niedługo.  
Skowyt John przeszedł w wysokie skomlenie a potem ucichł, jakby John zaczął nasłuchiwać.  
\- Teraz kiedy mnie nie rozumiesz, znaczenie moich słów zgadujesz tylko z mojego głosu… teraz mogę ci powiedzieć, że te ostatnie tygodnie bez ciebie, były okropne. Powinienem się przyzwyczaić- ale odkąd wróciłem… apotem ty mieszkałeś z Mary, ale wiedziałem, że jesteś gdzieś, w tym samym mieście. Bez ciebie nawet rozwiązywanie zagadek było nudne. Powiedziałem ci, że nie wrócę do Londynu bez ciebie i to prawda. Nie powiedziałem ci bo byś mi nie uwierzył, albo co gorsza- uwierzył i wykorzystał to przeciwko mnie, że jeśli naprawdę nie zgodzisz się wrócić- zostanę tu z tobą.  
Ostatnie słowa już prawie wyszeptał, ale John musiał słuchać bardzo uważnie, bo był cichutko i nawet się nie ruszał. Sherlock bardzo żałował, że chata była nowoczesna i miała betonowa posadzkę pod podłogą, tak, że nie było nic widać pomiędzy deskami. Oczywiście bał się tego Johna. No- nie Johna- raczej tej bestii ale strasznie chciałby moc go obserwować, choćby tylko przez kilkumilimetrowa szparę.  
Niestety, nie dzisiaj.  
Potem John zaczął węszyć, głośno i skomleć znowu i Sherlock miał wrażenie, że słyszy jego niepokój i boli go to niemal tak samo, jak wcześniejsze odgłosy bólu.  
A później zaczął atakować drzwi od piwnicy.  
Sherlock przestał czuć współczucie i żal a zaczął się bać. Nie o siebie czuł się tu relatywnie bezpieczny we wnętrzu chaty, ale nagle metalowe drzwi i potężny skobel z łańcuchem nie wydawały się takie pewne na sto procent, jak przed Przemianą. Sherlock się bał też o Johna. Jeśli się wydostanie z tej piwnicy i poleci do lasu, albo co gorsza do osady, to będą problemy. Sherlock zrozumiał, że przez pośpiech pominął wiele ważnych rzeczy- na przykład nie zabrał strzelby na naboje usypiające, które by się im przydały w sytuacji, gdy John wydostanie się na wolność.  
Sherlock obiecał sobie, że rano zdobędzie taka bron choćby ją maił przywieźć z Anglii. Ale teraz było za późno na szukanie sklepu z bronią a nie odważyłby się nigdy zacząć chodzić po ludziach, i pytać ich czy maja jakąś broń, choć przysiągłby, że kilka osób ze spotkanych dziś na zakupach ją miało.  
John wył i uderzał sobą w drzwi co chwila i Sherlock zastanawiał sei co podda się pierwsze- obawiał się, że mogą to być metalowe drzwi. John nie odpuszczał przez wiele godzin i w końcu Sherlock usłyszał to, czego bał się coraz bardziej- głośny trzask odkształcanego metalu. Wyskoczył z domu, bo i tak nie dąłby rady usiedzieć na miejscu, nie mając pojęcia co zrób gdy ziszczą się jego najgorsze obawy i podszedł do wejścia do piwnicy akurat na czas, by zobaczyć jak zerwany łańcuch chwieje się, grzechocząc a zasuwa wygina, jakby była zrobiona z miedzi albo czegoś równie miękkiego. To było niemożliwe. Jeszcze pięć godzin temu, Sherlock był pewien, że niemożliwym było, żeby John mógł zrobić coś takiego, ale z drugiej strony zamiana człowieka w wilka też była niemożliwa.  
A potem John uderzył w drzwi jeszcze raz, mocniej, może wiedząc, jak blisko jest zwycięstwa i zasuwa wygięła się jeszcze bardziej i wysunęła z uchwytu, który już jej nie pootrzymywała tak dobrze.  
I nic już nie oddzielało Bestii od wolności. Oraz ostatecznej katastrofy.  
Oraz- jak się okazało- Sherlocka  
John nie zawahał się ani przez chwile. gdy wsunął pysk w szparę miedzy skrzydłem drzwi a futryna, rozsunął je na tyle, by przez nie przejść, patrzył na Sherlock.  
Który nie czuł nic. Nagle przestał sei nawet bać. To znaczy z pewnością bało się jego ciało- w uszach mu dzwoniło, serce waliło w piersi a gardło miał suche jak po biegu- ale w myślach była całkowitą pustka.  
Nie zdążył pomyśleć nic, zanim John skoczył.  
Zadziwiające, że miał jeszcze siłę na ten skok, po godzinie obijania się o metalowa powierzchnie.  
Było ciemno, poza rozproszonym światłem lampy nad drzwiami chaty, które były za rogiem, ale Sherlock widział, że cały przód Johna był ciemniejszy- od krwi, która wyciekła z obrażeń jego głowy i barków.  
Wszystko na chwile zwolniło- to także sprawiła adrenalina.  
Sherlock stał a wiatr szarpał go za poły marynarki i nie próbował nawet uciec. Ale John nie skoczył na niego po to, by go zabić albo przestraszyć- nie, przebił się przez metalowe drzwi po to, by znaleźć się jak najbliżej. Słaby od szoku Sherlock zaczął odpychać jego pysk, ale szybko nogi się pod nim ugięły i usiadł ciężko i bez gracji na mokrej trawie, ale nawet wtedy John nei4 wykorzystał sytuacji, nie ugryzł go, choćby dla żartu, tylko trochę się uspokoił, przestał podskakiwać i skomleć wesoło, tylko usiadł na nim na jego zgiętych nogach, które ugięły się jeszcze bardziej pod jego ciężarem i rozjechały na boki, tak, że Sherlock siedział na twardej ziemi coraz bardziej mokry od trawy a między kolanami tak blisko, że jego otwarty pysk znajdował sei o cal od jego twarzy (zionąć smrodem surowego mięsa) siedział wielki, płowe stworzenie wyglądające jak pies ale tak naprawdę będące śmiertelnym zagrożeniem i jego najlepszym przyjacielem zrazem. Nawet tak genialny umysł jak ten Sherlock, maił problem z ogarnięciem tego wszystkiego na raz.  
John uspokoił się szybko, mając Sherlock tak blisko, jak chciał- i to nieruchomego, nie uciekającego przed nim. Obwąchał go starannie i nie wyczuł nic, poza strachem. John nie lubił zapachu strachu, zwłaszcza na Sherlock, ale było jasne, co należy zrobić w takiej sytuacji- skoro Sherlock się czegoś bał, trzeba było zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo… zagrożenie mogło nadejść z każdej strony- poza tą z której była (pusta) chata. John pamiętał, że jest bezpieczna, czuł to- czuł z niej zmieszane zapachy swój i Sherlock i to było OK.  
Odwrócił się w stronę lasu, zaczął węszyć szukać tego, czego bał się Sherlock, co spowodowało, że cały śmierdział strachem.  
Nie wyczuł nic, poza zapachami lasu. Były kuszące- te wszystkie małe stworzonka, wypełnione ciepła krwią i uciekające przed nim, które mógłby gonić, zabić i zjeść- ale Sherlock był przerażony i należało najpierw coś z tym zrobić.  
Trącił nosem szyje Sherlocka i tamten odsunął się natychmiast, unosząc dłonie jakby chciał go odepchnąć. Nie dąłby rady, a gdyby John chciał go upomnieć, mógłby mu oderwać dłoń jednym ruchem szczęki, ale nie o to chodziło.  
John przysunął się do niego, wiec Sherlock odskoczył. W stronę chaty. O to chodziło- żeby Sherlock znalazł się w niej. John zaskuczał i wstał. Sherlock miał wielkie oczy i coś wyjęczał. John nie rozumiał słów ale słyszał w nich obawę i obejrzał się czujnie, na to, co mógł widzieć Sherlock.  
Nic. Pusto. Znów wiec dotknął nosem sh- przyłożył go do jego mostka i pchnął. niezbyt mocno, pamiętał, że Sherlock jest dużo słabszy od niego.  
Ale Sherlock się i tak przewrócił na plecy. Na szczęście zerwał się szybko i pobiegł do chaty. a o to chodziło. Sherlock wstydził się bardzo swojego paraliżującego strachu przed jo… nawet w tej postaci. Ale dopiero wtedy, gdy uciekł do charty i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Cieszył się, że udało mu się nie popuścić ze strachu, kiedy John wgramolił mu się prawie na kolana, ale to nie było osiągniecie, którym maił zamiar się dzielić z kimkolwiek. Kiedykolwiek.  
Od razu, gdy poczuł się ciut bezpieczniejszy, przyłożył oko do szpary w drzwiach, żeby zobaczyć co robi jego straszny przyjaciel. Chwilowo Sherlock nie martwił się o nikogo innego, poza sobą. To było egoistyczne, ale rozsądne.  
Nie rozumiał tego, co się stało, ale jeśli miał przeżyć te noc bez fizycznych obrażeń, będzie miał masę czasu, by przeanalizować nowe dane. Tak, czy inaczej.  
John stał po prostu patrząc w stronę lasu. A po chwili usiadł z ciężkim łomotem. Jakby w ogóle nie miał zamiaru pobiec do lasu w dzikim szale, zabijając wszystko co nie zdąży przed nim uciec. Siedział raczej jak grzeczny pies, czekający na to aż go wpuszcza do środka. Nic się nie zmieniało, tak długi czas, że Sherlock odważył się wreszcie nawiązać kontakt:  
\- John?  
John obrócił łeb i nadstawił ucho.  
Sherlock serce zabiło znów mocniej. Czyżby?..  
,musiał to potwierdzić. Psy często reagowały po prostu na dźwięk głosu, nie rozróżniając swego imienia. Tego uczyły się stopniowo. Ale były i takie rasy jak border collie, które naprawdę rozróżniały do 200 słów, oznaczających różne przedmioty. Sherlock musiał wiedzieć ile z John pozostało w tym stworze i na ile go rozumie. Musiał. Zwłaszcza, jeśli okaże się, że jakimś cudem nie jest to przerażającą bestią, jaką był w Londynie. A może był bardziej zmęczony, niż w Londynie? Może lepiej nad sobą panował? Może mniej się bał w trakcie Przemiany? może?..  
Pomysł galopowały przez umysł Sherlocka, nie wolniej niż jego serce. Miał tyle hipotez, tyle rzeczy nagle zaczęło wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, niż zakładali.  
\- John?-stwór wstał i obrócił się przodem do Sherlock. Węszył intensywnie i patrzył dokładnie na niego, jakby wiedział gdzie Sherlock przyłożył oko.  
\- Rozumiesz mnie?  
Ależ to było głupie, przecież John nie mógł mu odpowiedzieć. Nie wierzył chyba, że zaszczeka w odpowiedzi, jak Lessie? co miał teraz powiedzieć? Jak sprawdzić na ile jest możliwe porozumienie?  
Kontakt na pewno został nawiązany… jak go wykorzystać dla dobra eksperymentu?  
\- John? Zostaniesz tutaj? Nie uciekniesz do lasu? Nie zaczniesz nikogo…  
Nadal nie mówił niczego ważnego, zwłaszcza niczego, na co John mógł odpowiedzieć w zakresie swoich obecnych możliwości.  
„Skup się!” ale to było ciężkie, bo nadal się trochę bał. Gdyby się nie bał- naturalnym odruchem byłoby otwarcie drzwi, wpuszczenie Johna do środka i…pozwolenie mu być sobą i robienie, co zechce.  
Bo nie bałby się, że to czego zechce, to zabicie i zjedzenie go potem. Tak, gdyby tylko mógł zaufać temu innemu Johnowi. Ale, z drugiej strony- John w ogóle nie zachowywał się jak ta bezrozumna bestia z Londynu.  
Ale czy John rozumiał, co się dzieje?  
Czy potrafił reagować na słowa a nie tylko zapachy i dźwięki?  
\- John?- Sherlock wreszcie wymyślił, co musi zrobić, był wstrząśnięty, ile mu to zajęło.- Odejdź… odejdź od domu.  
John zaskomlał i spuścił głowę, jak się wydawało z uporem. przestąpił z nogi na nogę ale się nie cofnął.  
\- John!- Sherlock zmusił się do stanowczego tonu.- Odejdź!  
I John się cofnął. Niezbyt daleko, najwyżej o kilka kroków, skucząc żałośnie cały czas, jakby się skarżył na zły los i okrutne rozkazy, ale wykonał polecenie.  
\- Cudownie!- Sherlock był pełen zachwytu i przepełniała go radość. Musiał tylko sprawdzić, czy to nie przypadek.  
\- John!-krzyknął przez drzwi:- Przynieś mi jakąś gałąź!  
John nie ruszył się ale patrzył w jego kierunku.-Jakakolwiek- dodał łaskawie, ale z napięciem. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak trudne postawił przed Johnem zadanie. Rozkaz tylko wydawał się prosty- i dla człowieka był- wystarczyło podejść do jakiegoś drzewa, podnieść byle gałązkę.  
Zwierzę nie rozumiejące słów musiało nie tylko zgadnąć o co chodzi ale i dokonać decyzji o która gałąź chodzi. „Jakakolwiek” była gorsza od konkretnej, oznaczonej jakoś- zapachem ręki człowieka, który ja rzucił albo zwierzęcia. Wiec jeśli John przyniesie mu jakiś patyk, to będzie dowodziło, że rozumie słowa. Ale nadal nie zdobędzie pewności, czy jest bezpieczny, czy posłucha, kiedy Sherlock każe mu odstąpić od siebie, kiedy poczuje się zagrożony.  
Ale nie zrobił mu krzywdy wcześniej, tam na trawniku, gdzie Sherlock był blisko i całkowicie bezbronny.  
Sherlock wiedział, że nie wolno mu wyciągać wniosków tak wcześnie i ze nie może sobie pozwolić na zaufanie, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chce. ale było jasnym, że John nie chciał go zabić- z jakiegokolwiek powodu wydostał się z piwnicy- może tylko nie lubił ciasnych pomieszczeń- nie rzucił się na pierwsze żyjące stworzenie, które miał przed sobą  
„Być może nie uważał mnie za zagrożenie… jak już mnie przewrócił.” pomyślał jeszcze, zanim zdarzyło się coś, na co czekał, ale co i tak wydało mu się niesamowite.  
John… ten wielki stwór odwrócił się z ociąganiem, oglądając się za siebie i skomląc, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Czemu mnie do tego zmuszasz? Nie chce tego robić.” poszedł do linii drzew, a po chwili wrócił, ciągnąc za sobą wielka gałąź, tak duża, że było jej bliżej wymiarami do małego drzewka. Trzymał je w pysku, choć musiało go to boleć- Sherlock widział przedtem, jak bardzo poranioną ma całą głowę i barki- musiał nimi uderzać w drzwi, nie przejmując się bólem i Sherlock będzie go żal, gdy przemieni się znów w człowieka, bo wtedy na pewno długo będzie czuł skutki swojego nocnego szaleństwa.  
Teraz jednak Sherlock dostał wyraźny efekt eksperymentu- John zrozumiał jego polecenie. Naprawdę je zrozumiał.  
Co to dokładnie znaczyło, to okaże się kiedy przeprowadzi więcej testów, ale na razie nie wiedział jeszcze jak to robić z obiektem, który może go zabić w ciągu kilku sekund i który zarazem jest najważniejszą osoba, jaka zna.  
John dociągnął gałąź do drzwi, upuścił jąi zaskomlał. Sherlock znów bez problemu mógł sobie podłożyć głos Johna:  
\- No i co teraz? Po cholerę ci to całe drewno?  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i powiedział:  
\- Wspaniale! Jesteś cudownie mądry… piesku.  
Nie, John nie chciałby być nazywany pieskiem, nawet jeśli nim był.  
\- John! Przepraszam, że tak cię nazwałem., postaram się już tego nie robić.- powiedział poważnie, na chwile zapominając, że John pewnie nie rozumie tak skomplikowanych kwestii. Ale może jednak- bo wywiesił język i choć nie machał ogonem to poza psami, jak Sherlock wyczytał, inne psowate roiły to rzadko i niekoniecznie oznaczało to zadowolenie.  
\- John?- przepraszam, że kazałem ci przywlec ta gałąź. Nie chciałem robić sobie z ciebie żartów. Ja…-powinno być łatwiej, być szczerym kiedy nie widział przed sobą jego twarzy, ale jakoś niewiele to pomagało.- Boję się ciebie.- wyszeptał. To było strasznie trudne, przyznać się do takiej słabości. I być może, jeśli John go dobrze rozumiał  
Obrażał go właśnie swoim brakiem zaufania?  
\- John. Bardzo chciałbym ci zaufać…bardzo. Chciałbym otworzyć te drzwi i … wiem, że na zewnątrz jest zimno i ze robisz się coraz bardziej głodny. Wiem, że miałeś świetny plan i ze pewnie nie wyszło przeze mnie, ale… boję się, że kiedy otworzę te drzwi, wejdziesz tu i…  
Sherlock westchnął. Do klęczenia na twardej podłodze bolały go kolana, ale bał sei pójść po koc albo kołdrę, bo bał sei, że kiedy odejdzie, John straci zainteresowanie i pobiegnie w noc.  
A tak naprawdę obaj tego nie chcieli- John też nie chciał zamordować nikogo w tym stanie.  
Minuty mijały i nic się nie działo. John usiadł z powrotem przy gałęzi a potem podszedł pod drzwi i przyłożył poraniony nos do szpary pod drzwiami i zaczął głośno węszyć. Sherlock wiedziony ciekawością- jego największym motywatorem- przyłożył palce do wąskiej szpary i John zareagował bardzo entuzjastycznie- skamleniem i drapaniem pazurami w kamienny próg.  
Sherlock zrozumiał nagle, że John włożył tyle wysiłku w wydostanie się z piwnicy nie po to, by wyrwać się na wolność-a przynajmniej nie tylko po to. Chciał wyjść, żeby być bliżej Sherlock. To oczywiście była tylko hipoteza, albo raczej przeczucie, ale chyba dało się to też sprawdzić?  
Tylko co to oznaczało, dla niego samego?  
Nad tym zastanowi się później, w ciągu dnia. Teraz miał szanse zebrać więcej danych. Nagle zrozumiał też, że właściwie dostał sposobność na która nie liczył, której się nie spodziewał- John miał być zamknięty w piwnicy, zabezpieczony w odosobnieniu, niedostępny dla Sherlocka.  
\- John?- szepnął. John znieruchomiał i przestał fuczeć, wydmuchując kurz spod drzwi. Sherlock uznał, że zdobył wystarczająco dużo uwagi stworzenia.  
\- Chciałeś być blisko mnie, żeby… co zrobić? Nie zabiłeś mnie, choć miałeś na to wystarczająco dużo czasu… wiec o co ci chodzi?  
John nie odpowiedział oczywiście, ale na pewno słuchał- Sherlock słyszał, jego oddech- dużo głębszy i wolniejszy, niż człowieka.- Może nawet nie chciałeś mnie przewrócić, przestraszyłeś mnie, no i jesteś raczej ciężki, wiec może to ja wywróciłem się sam a ty.. nadal nie rzuciłeś mi się do gardła.- czuł, że mówienie do John go uspokaja, jakby robił to, co zwykle, dedukując choć teraz obarczone dużym ryzykiem pomyłki, bo choć zdobył rozległa wiedze o psowatych, nadal nie wiedział z jakim gatunkiem ma do czynienia, więc nie wiedział, które fakty nadają się do zaaplikowania do tej sytuacji. No ale nigdzie nie było nic o obyczajach wilkołaków i jeśli kiedyś powstanie taka książka- to musi ją sam napisać.- Nie uciekłeś też do lasu, choć wiem, że byłeś już wtedy głodny. Teraz też jesteś. Zawsze jesteś a Przemiana spala sporo kalorii… ale nie uciekłeś, ani mnie nie zabiłeś, chociaż nie kosztowałoby się to żadnego wysiłku. Byłem już na ziemi, całkiem bezbronny. Czułeś, że się ciebie boje, co wiele psów uznałoby za dobry motyw, by mnie zaatakować. Z drugiej strony- inne zostawiłyby mnie w spokoju, bo przestałem im zagrażać. To za mało, żeby mieć pewność. A gdybym dał ci coś do jedzenia? na pewno by nie zaszkodziło…  
Sherlock poszedł szybko po mięso do lodówki- coś tam zostało na następny dzień, dla Johna. Wyciągnął kawałek, pierwszy z brzegu, wiedząc, że ten John nie jest wybredny.  
Dał mu powąchać przez szparę pod drzwiami.  
\- To jest dla ciebie.- powiedział spokojnie.- Dam ci to. Nie musisz grozić. Ale pamiętaj, że to mięso ode mnie.- powiedział nadal spokojnie, ale serce biło mu trochę za szybko jak na karmienie zwykłego psa. W końcu w tym przypadku mógł stracić palce, albo cała dłoń – szczęki John nie wyglądały jakby im to robiło różnicę- Sherlock zastanowił się do jakiej rasy mógł je porównać- były szerokie i wielkie- jak u buldoga raczej, niż wilka.  
Zebrał się w sobie i przekręcił zamek w drzwiach. Pazury John zazgrzytały na kamiennej ścieżce prowadzącej pod próg i Sherlock wiedział, że John odskoczył na kilka kroków ale jest gotowy. Pytanie tylko na co.  
Żeby nie stchórzyć, szybko szarpnął drzwi do siebie i wepchnął w szparę mięso, ale nie czekał, aż John je weźmie, tylko wypuścił je z palców, które lubił za bardzo, żeby nadmiernie nimi ryzykować.  
Potem zamknął drzwi i przywarł do nich natychmiast, żeby zobaczyć, co zrobi John. Zrobił to, co zawsze w takich sytuacjach… porwał mięso, kłapnął szczękami i już było po wszystkim.  
Sherlock nie sadził, żeby John szczególnie zauważył kim pachniał jego posiłek. Szkoda. Nie zostało już wiele mięsa w lodówce.  
Niewiele się zmieniło, niewiele informacji zdobył- to, że John lubi mięso w tym stanie nie było niczym nowym. Ale, mimo wszystko, Sherlock dał mu następny kawałek. I tym razem odważył się otworzyć drzwi na kilka sekund dłużej, tak, że mógł wreszcie zobaczyć Johna przez szparę.  
John nie zachował się inaczej. Nie próbował wejść do chaty ani ugryźć Sherlock, po prostu stał nieruchomo a gdy drzwi się zamknęły, rzucił się na mięso.  
Następny kawałek był już ostatni, Sherlock wyciągnął to co było w zamrażalce, ale Sherlock musiał zostawić coś na przyszłość. Wierzył już, że maja jakąś przyszłość, że nikt John nie zabije, że będą mieli czas, żeby przygotować się lepiej do następnej nocy.  
Tym razem otwarł drzwi i położył mięso na progu. A potem nie zamknął ich. Wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie szalone, ale jeśli chciał sprawdzić, co zrobi John, musiał… pozwolić mu to zrobić.  
John rzucił się gwałtownie na mięso, przełknął je bez gryzienia a później przysiadł na progu. Sherlock wycofał się ostrożnie aż pod łóżko. Uświadomił sobie, że mógł przemyśleć to lepiej…zdobyć chociaż jakiś kij- John był duży, ale to te jego szczęki były najgorsze.  
\- John…-wymruczał cicho, mając nadzieje, że John pamięta jego głos i usiłując brzmieć spokojnie i nie prowokować. Teraz mógł mu się przyjrzeć dokładniej, niż na zewnątrz- cały przód ciała miał kolor rudawo- brązowy od zaschniętej krwi. – Rano będzie cię bolało…- powiedział odruchowo.- Będę musiał zdobyć ci jakieś dobre środki przeciwbólowe.  
John opuścił głowę i Sherlock zadrżał. To mogłoby przygotować do skoku. Albo poddanie się, Sherlock nie wiedział.  
Rozluźnił mięśnie, gdy John położył łeb na progu. Ale nadal patrzył na Sherlock z nieczytelnym zamiarem. Nie wyglądał groźnie.  
\- John…- Sherlock odważył się szepnąć, gdy John nie zmienił pozycji przez chwile.  
John nadstawił uszu i prychnął. Sherlock uśmiechnął się , wbrew sobie i wyciągnął rękę, jakby John był psem znajomego z którym chciał się przywitać… John podniósł pysk i zaczął węszyć a potem powoli wstał i stukając pazurami na drewnianych deskach podszedł do Sherlock, który z kolei starał się z całych sił nie tężeć ze strachu.  
John podszedł po prostu i powąchał jego palce. W tej chwili Sherlock przypomniał sobie, że pachną surowym mięsem i przeklął swoja głupotę. Ale bał się wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, wiec przesuwał dłoń powoli. John wylizał jego palce starannie, ale kiedy Sherlock zabrał ją, nie zaprotestował.  
Sherlock nagle nie miał nic do powiedzenia.  
John potrząsnął łbem może próbując otrzepać się z krwi, która mogła go swędzieć, a potem zaczął węszyć w powietrzu, jakby szukał czegoś.  
Sherlock rejestrował wszystko, próbując oddzielić się od potwornego strachu, który czuł prawie przez cały czas, odkąd John wyskoczył z piwnicy.  
John tymczasem przestał zwracać uwagę, na niego- obrócił się do wejścia. Węszył coraz bardziej intensywnie a potem zaczął warczeć.  
Być może był to raczej charkot ale Sherlock nie był w stanie tego analizować. John spiął się cały i był gotów atakować to cos, co w jego przekonaniu nadchodziło z ciemności. Sherlock cieszył się tylko, że John nie warczy tak na niego.  
\- John? Co tam jest? Co tam widzisz?- zapytał, nie czując się głupio, choć nadal nie mógł spodziewać się odpowiedzi. Ludzie ciągle rozmawiali ze sowimi psami, które były głupsze, niż John .- coś tu idzie?  
Odważył się usiąść na łóżku. A gdy po dłuższym czasie nic się nie działo, odzyskał animusz na tyle, by podejść do kuchni i napić się wody.. nalał jej też trochę do głębokiego talerza i podsunął trochę w kierunku Johna.  
Ten zauważył wodę, napił się trochę jakby z uprzejmości a potem wrócił na posterunek. przez pół godziny ni się nie działo- John cały czas czujnie wpatrywał się w las, czasem przestawał warczeć; a Sherlock patrzył na niego bez ruchu.  
Potem John zaczął drżeć, wstał, przeciągnął się i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Sherlock zrobiło się smutno- a tak byli blisko… ale John nie pobiegł do lasu, tylko powoli poszedł do piwnicy.  
Kiedy zaczął jęczeć i skowyczeć, Sherlock zrozumiał, że John poszedł tam, by przemienić się w spokoju i bezpiecznym miejscu.  
Kiedy hałasy przycichły, Sherlock zabrał ze sobą wodę i prześcieradło- nie wiedział, gdzie John trzyma swoje bandaże i leki, a wiedział, że John nie musi się obawiać infekcji.  
John leżał na zwiniętym kocu i spał, albo był nieprzytomny. Sherlock miał nadziej na to ostatnie, że względu na to, co miał zamiar zrobić. Oczyścił go pobieżnie z krwi i obwiązał podartym prześcieradłem. starł się być delikatny. A John na szczęście nie ocknął się w trakcie.  
Sherlock przyniósł mu kołdrę i podłożył pod głowę poduszkę, a potem przyniósł sobie gorąca kawę i usiadł, obserwując go i czuwając aż się ocknie.  
Nie uszło jego uwadze, że ich role się właśnie odwróciły.


	3. Chapter 3

Następnego dnia Sherlock miał pełne ręce roboty. Musiał posprzątać po Johnie w piwnicy, naprawić drzwi do niej, przynajmniej na tyle, by można je było znowu zamknąć, oraz przede wszystkim- zająć się potrzebami Johna, który- choć wyglądał dużo, dużo lepiej, niż miał prawo, jako człowiek, który poprzedniej nocy przedarł się przez metalowe drzwi, to jednak nadal potrzebował specjalnego traktowania.  
Był bardzo zmęczony i bardzo głodny i odwodniony i Sherlock musiał robić mu co chwile coś do jedzenia i do picia, w przerwach miedzy tłumaczeniem po norwesku gościom, że John jest chory. a nie wszyscy chcieli mu wierzyć od razu i czasem trzeba było im to tłumaczyć na różne sposoby, albo być niegrzecznym- na szczęście Sherlock umiał być niegrzeczny w każdym języku.  
Przez to wszystko zostało mu strasznie mało czasu na zdobycie broni, wiec kiedy wreszcie John poczuł się lepiej, Sherlock wyszedł na zakupy i musiał brać to, co mu dali- małokalibrowy karabinek z którego można było zabić najwyżej wiewiórkę i który byłby bardziej zabójczy, gdyby zastosować go jako pałkę.  
Ale było to lepsze, niż nic, które miał przedtem- powtarzał sobie, wracając do chaty, obładowany mięsem- bał się zostawiać John samego na zbyt długo, właściwie nie wiadomo, dlaczego.

Wieczorem25 listopada, kilka godzin przed Przemianą, John doszedł do siebie w końcu. Większość ran już się prawie zagoiła i Sherlock, który robił im zdjęcia co godzinę ( John nie był zadowolony, ale Sherlock przyniósł mu mięso, wiec miał prawo do korzystania z niego) nie mógł nie poczuć lekkiej zazdrości. On w takich warunkach albo by się wykrwawił, albo złapał zakażenie, a już na pewno wymagał szycia i zastrzyków przeciwbólowych.  
\- Jak się czujesz?- zapytał, niepotrzebnie, widząc, że spojrzenie John przestało być szkliste i nieskupione.  
\- Jak ktoś, kto wyszedł z maszynki do mielenia mięsa. - odparł, przełykając zupę. Sherlock zrobił ją z puszki ale była ciepła, kaloryczna i łatwo przechodziła przez obolałe gardło, wiec John nie wyrażał się o jej smaku.  
Sherlock nie był dobrym kucharzem-za mało praktyki, a w tym przypadku entuzjazm nie wystarczał.  
\- Byłem w piwnicy.- zmarszczył brwi.- I bardzo chciałem wyjść. musiałem wyjść… bałeś się…-spojrzał na Sherlock. - Bałeś się… mnie?  
Sherlock zmrużył oczy i znieruchomiał.  
\- Tak.- przyznał się z miną pełna boleści. John mruknął, kiwając głowa.  
\- Zrozumiałe.- stwierdził w końcu. – też bym się bał na twoim miejscu. Wyglądam… raczej strasznie. I te żeby…  
Sherlock mruknął potwierdzająco. Czuł ulgę.  
\- Cóż robimy tej nocy?- przeszedł do sedna.  
John skończył zupę i prawie wylizał talerz.  
\- Mamy więcej?  
\- John!- warknął.- Skup się na chwile na czymś innym, niż jedzenie. Mamy kryzys, pamiętasz? Jesteś wielki, groźny i zły a drzwi od piwnicy nie utrzymałyby nawet ratlerka, po tym, co im zrobiłeś w nocy.  
John nie wyglądał na przejętego.  
\- Przecież opowiadałeś, że nie uciekłem do lasu ani nie ugryzłem cię.- zaczął, z urazą i powoli się podniósł, jęcząc głośno przy każdym ruchu.  
\- Ani nie rzuciłem się na ciebie. choć miałem kilka okazji- dzięki twojej głupocie zresztą. A dziś masz strzelbę…  
\- Kiepską.- skrzywił się i po namyśle dodał:- No i wolałbym cię nie zabijać…  
John poszedł powoli, kuśtykając do kuchni. Miał zabandażowany cały tors i ręce aż do nadgarstków, ale tak naprawdę najgorzej oberwała jego twarz- poobijana i poszarpana. Sherlock wolałby, żeby John nie zobaczył jak teraz wygląda, chciał mu oszczędzić kolejnego traumatycznego wydarzenia.  
\- Wątpię, żebyś dał rade uszkodzić mnie bardziej, niż ja sam siebie wczoraj. Czuje, że tym razem przegiąłem trochę i to potrwa, zanim się wszystko zagoi…-zaczął grzebać po szafkach i wyciągać wszystko, co było jadalne.  
Sherlock uzupełnił zapasy, ale wyglądało na to, że nie na długo.  
\- Czyli co zrobimy?- drążył temat.  
\- Pójdę do piwnicy, ty mnie zamkniesz, potem się wydostane, choć trochę mi to zajmie, a potem przyjdę do chaty, ty dasz mi jeść, a ja będę cię pilnował przez resztę nocy.  
Sherlock patrzył zdziwiony.  
\- To było pilnowanie?  
\- Tak. Pamiętam, że się bałeś. Nie wiedziałem, że mnie, czułem, że coś ci zagraża.  
Wiec miałem cię pilnować. A tym ciągle przede mną uciekałeś… nie dziwie ci się, nie. Ale gdybyś siedział w jednym miejscu, to byłoby mi łatwiej. No i najlepiej się nie bał…  
\- Nie wiedziałem…- zaczął detektyw.  
\- Nie, OK, przecież nie mogłem ci powiedzieć. ale teraz wydaje mi się, że coraz więcej pamiętam…-to jak przypominanie sobie jakieś snu- im dłużej próbujesz, tym więcej się pojawia.  
\- Jesteś coraz bardziej świadomy?-zaryzykował Sherlock.  
\- Tak, chyba tak.- przyznał, między kęsami chleba, posmarowanego grubą warstwą masła.  
\- Muszę to jakoś sprawdzić. Musze obmyślić jakiś test.  
\- Dobra. To ty obmyślaj, a ja się jeszcze zdrzemnę przed nocą. I tak nie mam co robić. Chyba już za późno mną gości, nie? Jak sadzisz?  
\- Tak.- zgodził się Sherlock, ale już obmyślał co zrobi w nocy.  
Było jasne, że John nie stanowi zagrożenia, przynajmniej nie dla niego. Można to było wykorzystać.  
Mimo wszystko, John zszedł na noc do piwnicy a Sherlock zamknął go tam obwiązując drzwi łańcuchem.  
John tym razem nie próbował go nawet zerwać- od razu przeszedł do podkopywania się pod nimi.  
Zajęło mu to jakieś pół godziny i nie kosztowało żadnej nowej rany. Sherlock musiał przyznać, że prawdopodobnie zaczyna być inteligentniejszy z każdą przemianą.  
John poszedł od razu do domu i Sherlock zastanawiał się tylko przez chwile, co zrobić. Rzucił na podłogę duży kawał mięsa. A potem otworzył drzwi wejściowe.  
John wszedł spokojnie. Wyglądał dużo lepiej, niż wczoraj- był trochę pobrudzony ziemią, zwłaszcza na pysku i miał ja pod pazurami, wiec zostawiał błotne ślady na podłodze ale futro miał piaskowe i gładkie.  
Sherlock miał ochotę je pogłaskać.  
Do tej pory tylko raz go dotykał- w wywatowanych rękawicach- nic nie czuł przez nie, ale jego palce były bezpieczne.  
\- Nie ugryziesz mnie, prawda?- zapytał głupio. Jednak nie czuł się głupio- czuł się niepewnie, ale ze zdziwieniem przyjął, że daleko mu do tej prawie- paniki z wczorajszej nocy.  
John stał nieruchomo i patrzył bez wyrazu na Sherlock, który zauważał, że jego oczy są dużo ciemniejsze i wyraźniej niebieskie, niż Johna-człowieka.  
\- Pamiętasz, na co się umówiliśmy?- zapytał, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.- Ja ci daje jeść a ty jesteś spokojnym i grzecznym pieskiem? Taaak?- przykucnął ostrożnie.  
John uznał, że to zaproszenie bo podszedł kilka kroków i znalazł się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wziął mięso z podłogi- powoli i delikatnie, jakby czekał, aż Sherlock mu je wyrwie i schowa gdzieś. Nawet je przeżuł chwile, zanim połknął.  
Sherlock pochylił się trochę do przodu, wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął miękkiego futra na szyi Johna. Wolał go dotknął tam, niż podtykać mu palce blisko tych strasznych zębów. Pamiętał, też żeby nie głaskać go po głowie.  
Większość psów wcale tego nie lubiła, uznając to za gest zmuszający je go uznania się za niższe w hierarchii od tego, kto to robił. Sherlock nie chciał, by John musiał decydować, który z nich któremu podlega. A miałby wtedy marne szanse.  
John był spokojny i pozwolił się pogłaskać, najpierw końcami palców, potem mocniej, długimi bardzo stanowczymi głaśnięciami.  
\- Jesteś taki… ładny.- powiedział Sherlock przejeżdżając po całej długości jego pleców, ośmielony całkowitym bezruchem zwierza.  
John parsknął jakby powąchał coś nieprzyjemnego.  
\- Tak, wiem, że ten przymiotnik ci się nie spodobał. Ale… to prawda. Nie wiem, jakie są inne wilkołaki, ale ty wyglądasz naprawdę imponująco. Wspaniale. Groźnie… zadowolony?- spytał, uśmiechając się do siebie, kiedy John przysiadł powoli i obrócił się tak, żeby podstawić głowę pod ręce Sherlock.  
\- Tu się podrapać.- Sherlock wsunął palce w długie, bardzo gęste futro pod broda i w okolicach uszu.- Tak, jak zwykły pies?  
John mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale nie było to na pewno to głuche, grożące warczenie, jakie demonstrował wczoraj w nocy.  
-Chyba możemy uznać, że nie jesteś groźny, co?- zapytał retorycznie, po długiej chwili pieszczot.- Chcę, żebyś zapamiętał dla mnie jedna zdanie.  
John zmrużył oczy i podniósł pysk patrząc na Sherlock z wielka uwaga.  
\- Zapamiętaj to- dla mnie: „korniki nie lubią dębiny.” zapamiętasz? wymyśliłem to przed chwila, i nawet nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale to dobre zdanie, bo raczej nie padnie w normalnej rozmowie.  
John położył się częściowo na kolanach Sherlock.  
-Grzeczny piesek, grzeczny… podrapie cię jeszcze trochę za uszami, ale potem pójdziesz do piwnicy, tak jak wczoraj, dobra? Dam ci jeszcze mięso, ale potem…  
John westchnął ciężko i położył ciężki łeb na udzie Sherlock.  
Przez następne pół godziny Sherlock głaskał go, sprawdzając przy okazji czy coś lubi bardziej i powtarzając od czasu do czasu „korniki nie lubią dębiny”.  
Ustalił metoda prób i błędów, że John nie lubi jak dotyka się jego łap i ogona, ale nie reaguje agresja, tylko podkula je pod siebie a odprowadzony do ostateczności-odchodzi, obrażony do kuchni, by poszukać czegoś do jedzenia i postukać pustymi naczyniami.  
Odkrył, że wraca kiedy go zawołać i ze pamięta bardzo dużo z człowieczego życia- umie sobie otworzyć szafkę, że nadal lubi jeść chrupki i ze potrafi się do nich dostać rozdzierając pudełko. Zobaczył też na własne oczy, jak John wskakuje na blat w kuchni i odkręca kran nad zlewem żeby się napić wody po posiłku.  
-popisujesz się…-mruknął wtedy, ale bez przekonania. Tak naprawdę był pod wrażeniem. Oczywiście, że bez problemu mógł wytresować prawie każdego psa, by to robił- wystarczyło mieć psa i dużo cierpliwości. Ale John robił to sam z siebie, bez tresury.  
Potem John sam się wyprowadził na siku a kiedy nadszedł czas, grzecznie przeczołgał się swoim podkopem do piwnicy. Sherlock potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednego dowodu, na to, że jo- pies jest świadomy, jest częściowo człowiekiem. Musiał tylko poczekać aż John odzyska zdolność mówienia. 

***

Rano John czuł się dużo lepiej niż poprzedniego ranka, gdy tylko odespał Przemianę i zjadł wielkie śniadanie był gotowy na rozmowę.  
\- Co pamiętasz tym razem?  
\- Więcej, niż wczoraj.  
\- Korniki…-zaczął Sherlock, niecierpliwy, jak zwykle.  
\- …Nie lubią dębiny.-powiedział John, marszcząc czoło.- A to skąd się wzięło?  
\- Nauczyłem cię tego w nocy-żebyś powtórzył, jako człowiek. To mi wystarczy, jako dowód, że jesteś świadomy jako wilk. Choć dostałem więcej dowodów. Patrz- nagrałem cię komórka, jak pijesz z kranu. Sam sobie go odkręciłeś. Wiem, że nie musisz tu już mieszkać- możemy wrócić do Londynu.  
John oglądał filmik, jakby było tam nagrane lądowanie kosmitów. Oczywiście, że chciał wracać. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Ale potrzebował więcej.  
\- Mówiłeś coś o wynajęciu magazynu.  
\- Jest gotowy. Czeka na ciebie. Na nas. –poprawił się szybko.- Chyba muszę tam z tobą siedzieć. Bo inaczej uciekniesz, żeby mnie znaleźć i wtedy rzeczywiście będziemy mieć kłopoty. Ale może to nawet lepiej- będę miał szanse na dużo więcej eksperymentów…- uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem.  
John zmarszczył brwi. Nie spodobała mu się ta mina. Z drugiej strony… jeśli miał wybór miedzy byciem traktowanym jak pies, a powolną śmiercią tutaj, w samotności… to wiedział, co wybiera.


End file.
